1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a non-slip strap for an article of clothing. More particularly, the present invention relates to a non-slip shoulder strap for an article of clothing. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a non-slip shoulder strap for a brassiere in which the strap material prevents the strap from slipping on the shoulder of the wearer.
2. Description of Related Art
Undergarments often have straps that contact the shoulder of the wearer for support during wear. The shoulder straps are often connected to the cups of the undergarment and are used to maintain the position of the undergarment during wear. These straps generally have a width that maximizes their ability to maintain position on the shoulder yet not appear unsightly beneath clothing. Unfortunately, such straps do not maintain their position and do not offer comfort to the wearer.
Some brassiere straps incorporate films on their body contacting layer to maintain their position on the shoulder of the wearer. Such straps are often very thin and may not be effective after extended periods of time. Other straps have large foam inserts that are either inserted or built-in foam components that are molded or formed in the brassiere strap. Foam straps are often too bulky to be worn with close fitting over clothes. Further they can shift during wear and make the wearer self conscious or fail after several washings.
Accordingly, there is a need for a foam or fabric strap that prevents sliding of the strap on the shoulder and that offers a smooth profile beneath clothing and provides desired comfort during wear.